Harry Potter Drabbles
by Rowe Williams
Summary: Each chapter is a completely stand-alone drabble-that's a piece consisting of 100 words. Most are for challenges from the lj community hp100. Ratings vary from G to PG13, and some pieces contain slash. Notes in chapter titles.
1. Seeker PG

Seeker  
  
Challenge #1: First Times  
  
Draco changed into his Quidditch robes and strapped on his protective gear before the first of his teammates had clamored into the changing room. Now he leaned leisurely against the wall, facing his teammates though not really seeing them, looking perfectly calm.  
  
In reality, he was absolutely terrified of facing off against Harry Potter for the first time. The only indication of his fear was his left hand, gripped so tightly around his brand new Nimbus 2001 that his knuckles turned white.  
  
He told Flint he'd only be a moment as they filtered out, and was violently sick before following. 


	2. Halloween PG13

Halloween  
  
Challenge #9: Ensnare the Senses  
  
The flames were a sickly color, unlike any shade of green he had ever seen before. He felt no heat emanating off them, and supposed that something so dark and evil could never generate warmth. He wondered idly if it was truly necessary to destroy the Potter house so thoroughly.  
  
As he retraced his steps the smell of burning homes assaulted him, and phantom whispers of those he had recently murdered echoed in his mind.  
  
A coppery taste filled his mouth; he had bit the inside of his cheek.  
  
Lucius spit in disgust. There was no room for regrets now. 


	3. Snow PG slash DMnHP

Snow Challenge #11: The Unstandard Book of Spells  
  
Harry Potter, Draco knew, absolutely loved snow. It never failed; anytime it snowed, Harry could be counted on to be tramping around through it bloody early in the morning before classes, after classes, and anytime in between.  
  
This winter, the War had erupted, and students were not allowed outside at all. Harry could usually be found staring whimsically out of his tower window at the snow, longingly, as he currently was.  
  
Draco sat behind Harry, pulling the boy into his lap. He waved his palm and whispered, "Niveus," into his ear, and enchanted snow began to fall from the ceiling. 


	4. Bittersweet G

Bittersweet  
  
Challenge #12—Leaving it Behind  
  
Remus watched as Sirius snuck up on James, and then smacked him with a pillow. Nostalgia overwhelmed him. He hadn't even left Hogwarts yet, and already he missed it. How could he not?  
  
It was in this very room, on his first night at Hogwarts, that James Potter and Sirius Black quite enthusiastically extended their hands in friendship.  
  
In the days, then years, that followed, Remus experienced happiness previously unknown to him. He was terrified that those days were about to end.  
  
Peter must have sensed his anxiety, for he patted his friend's shoulder.  
  
"No worries. We'll always be friends." 


	5. Study Habits G

Study Habits  
  
Challenge #18—This is Just a Test  
  
Harry was curled up in a warm, plush, Gryffindor armchair that he had pulled up close to the fire, a heavy, tattered book open in his lap. He was chewing the end of a sugar quill, running his eyes quickly down the pages in front of him, occasionally pausing to underline a sentence or two.  
  
Typical Harry, preparing for his O.W.L.s.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione burst through the portrait hole, looking haggard and quite sleep-deprived. Harry swore she said something about chickens and marmalade as she rushed by, arms full of notes, heading for her room.  
  
Typical Hermione, preparing for her O.W.L.s. 


	6. Potions PG13 slash DMnHP

Potions  
  
Challenge #23—All the leaves are brown, and the sky is grey...  
  
Double Potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins was taking place.  
  
Harry was supposed to be taking notes. The potion Snape was covering was guaranteed to be on their O.W.L. but he didn't care. From the time he had spotted the smooth expanse of skin beneath Malfoy's hairline, dipping into his robes, he was lost.  
  
He daydreamed about pressing his lips to that vanilla skin, and imagined the delicious sounds he would elicit from Malfoy.  
  
It did not occur to him that when Malfoy whirled around glaring, and saw Harry's expression, that Harry himself became the focus of Malfoy's daydreams as well. 


	7. Nightmare G slash RWnHP

Nightmare Challenge 58?: Must be POA related  
  
Ron wakes up with a start, shaking and choking on a sob. There is someone gripping his shoulders, leaning over him, and he opens his eyes though he knows who he will find.  
  
"Spiders," Ron murmurs, his voice hoarse. A hand moves from his shoulder to press firmly against his forehead, as if Harry knows what he's doing.  
  
"Was it bad?" Harry whispers, moving to lie next to Ron. He tucks one arm beneath himself and the other is carelessly draped across Ron. Ron closes his eyes, doesn't answer; a shudder courses through him. Harry snuggles closer. "I'll protect you." 


	8. Paper Cranes PG slash DMnHP

Paper Cranes  
  
Challenge: #58--PoA Related  
  
Malfoy drew the stupid cartoon on a piece of parchment and sent it to Harry during the middle of class; a doodle of Harry being hit by a bludger and then struck by lightning. Harry sent a glare dutifully Malfoy's way. Hermione glanced over Harry's shoulder at the cartoon, narrowed her eyes and shook her head, as though pranks of this sort were completely beneath her.  
  
Brilliant.  
  
Because the next time Malfoy sent a paper crane into Harry's hands, nobody had any inclination to read the words written there:  
  
Charms classroom, 11:00  
  
And quite frankly, Harry preferred it that way. 


	9. Healer PG slash DMnHP

Healer  
  
Challenge: #58--PoA Related  
  
Harry immediately launched in to reassure Hagrid that his first class was going well, and then Malfoy—stupid prat—had to go and ruin it all.  
  
Harry shook his head as he watched Hagrid scoop the dramatic boy into his arms.  
  
"You're pathetic, Malfoy," Harry whispered later that night in the hospital wing.  
  
"It actually does hurt, Potter," Malfoy spat back, not bothering to sit up.  
  
"It's your own fault, you know," Harry said, stretching out next to Malfoy, resting his head lightly against the taller boy's shoulder, running his hand lightly over the bandages. "Better yet?"  
  
"Maybe a little." 


	10. Bitter PG

Bitter  
  
Challenge: #58--PoA Related  
  
Harry desperately wants to like Lupin.  
  
The older man speaks of Harry's parents frequently, and though Harry hasn't really got a clear impression of how close they were with each other, he treasures the stories. Because nobody else has them, or at least no one else is willing to share them with Harry.  
  
It would perhaps be a great deal easier to like the man, Harry muses one evening, if he didn't speak of Lily as though he were—had been—in love with her.  
  
Because that turns something inside Harry foul, and the unexpected bitterness threatens to consume him. 


	11. Untouchable G

Untouchable  
  
Challenge: #58--PoA Related  
  
Harry laughed harder than he had all summer; he threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, body shaking with the force of it, and really laughed.  
  
There was no one to tell him to quiet down, no one to send him to his closet-of-a-room without dinner, no one to hold his hands behind his back while Dudley's fist makes painful contact with his face, breaking his glasses for the hundredth time.  
  
He was free and he was home.  
  
And as smoke wisped from his ears, Harry felt as though nothing—nothing at all—could touch him: not even Sirius Black. 


	12. Ginny PG13 femslash HGnGW

Written for somuchtosay, a very good livejournal friend of mine. She requested the pairing and I delivered (  
  
Ginny  
  
She couldn't figure it out. It wasn't the red hair; all Weasleys had red hair, and she certainly wasn't lusting after all of them. Not the brown eyes; the fact that Hermione herself had them made them somewhat unremarkable. It definitely wasn't the slightly-haunted look – she saw enough of that in Harry.  
  
Maybe it was knowing she could make that look go away.  
  
As chapped lips murmured against her skin and found her mouth, Hermione – for once in her life – stopped trying to figure it out. She didn't need a reason to be in love with Ginny; she just was. 


	13. HandMeDowns PG slash DMnHP RWnHP

Written for somuchtosay, a very good livejournal friend of mine. She requested the pairing and I delivered (  
  
Hand-me-downs  
  
Ron became apathetic towards hand-me-downs; Charlie's old wand, Percy's old owl, Fred's (or George's, or both, he could never remember) old robes. Everything in his room had been used by someone else before him, save the violent orange Chudley Cannons paraphernalia. Everything he owned was used, old and broken, faded remnants of things once shiny and new.  
  
Harry had been no hand-me-down; he had been Ron's first friend, and Ron had been his.  
  
It was somewhat both ironic and unsurprising when Harry fell into Ron's bed for comfort and love, looking broken and used after Malfoy had finished with him. 


	14. Secrets PG13 slash SBnRL

Written for somuchtosay, a very good livejournal friend of mine. She requested the pairing and I delivered (  
  
Secrets  
  
Sirius had a secret, and as far as his fifth-year mind was concerned, it was much more serious than turning into a stinking werewolf every month. After all, telling your friends you're a werewolf isn't nearly as terrifying as telling your friends you want to shag one of them senseless.  
  
Imagine Sirius's delight when, late one night, he felt Remus crawling along on top of him and then ohgod aligning his body deliciously against Sirius's.  
  
"I have another secret," Remus whispered, his breath hot against Sirius's throat. Sirius grinned wickedly, thrusting his hips.  
  
"I'd love to relieve you of it." 


	15. Oblivious PG13 slash DTnSF

Written for somuchtosay, a very good livejournal friend of mine. She requested the pairing and I delivered (  
  
Oblivious  
  
That whole just-been-shagged look Seamus sported recently was really starting to drive Dean mad. As though sea-green eyes, sand-colored hair, and a naturally sexed-up voice with accent to die for weren't enough, Seamus had to start wearing his shirt entirely untucked, tie half undone, and jumper completely askew.  
  
Dean had been fairly sure Seamus was hopelessly oblivious of everything, but as usual, the Irishman proved him quite wrong.  
  
Dean didn't mind at all; being proved wrong entailed a wall at his back and Seamus pressed against his front, snogging him breathless as a hand made its way into his trousers. 


	16. Intent PG13 slash DMnHP

Intent

Challenge #65: Wet

So...maybe it wasn't entirely an accident. Draco had been strolling innocently along the lake shoreline, and there was Potter all hunched over and oblivious, intent on something beneath the lake's surface. Was it Draco's fault Potter had no balance whatsoever when his feet were planted securely on the ground? An easy nudge, pale palm pressing firmly against the coarse green jumper, and Potter was lost, arms flailing frantically as he tried to right himself before plunging into the frigid water.

Harry didn't really mind. How could he, with Malfoy aligned deliciously against his body, chasing the cold from his bones?


	17. Beauty PG GWnTRish

Beauty

Though others had always considered him a cold, calculating individual, Tom did know beauty when he saw it.

And while presently, Ginny Weasley was ungracefully sprawled across the wet, cold stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets, he could see the potential for beauty in even her.

He didn't realize he'd stooped to run the back of his hand gently across her cheek until he was pulling it away again, as though he'd been burned; footsteps echoed off the dripping walls of the Chamber and Tom, straightening and frowning, stepped back into the shadows, waiting for Ginny's savior to appear.


	18. Overlooked PG13 slash DMnSF

Overlooked

By day, Draco rationalized it. He told himself that the boy was enough of a nobody for his father to not care about their nightly trysts, should he ever find out. He told himself that the fact the boy was a Gryffindor could be overlooked, because in reality he was just as cunning as Draco himself, though Draco would never admit it.

By night, Draco couldn't be bothered to think about it. He was suitably distracted from any thoughts by Finnigan's hands running up his sides, then lower again as he bent his head, capturing Draco's mouth with his own.


	19. Reminisce G

Reminisce

Hermione loved the crisp feeling in the air, the chill that meant leaves would soon be changing colors, nights would be creeping into the afternoons, and Quidditch was fast approaching, whether or not Harry and Ron were ready for it (they always were).

Yet, Hermione knew there was more to it than that.

She had come to Hogwarts as a friendless, know-it-all boss of a girl. But on that first fateful Halloween, she somehow managed to befriend two of the most wonderful boys – young men – she had ever known, and for that above all else, Hermione would always treasure autumn.


End file.
